User blog:TyrannoRanger/Post-Zyu Power Rangers series (My universe, series 16-25)
Power Rangers Dino Force Based on Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger (Note: The Rangers are usually referred without the color prefix) *'Randy/Red Tyranno Ranger' - 22 years old. The Leader. Known as the "Warrior of Justice". Descendant of the Tyrannosaurus Warrior. The leader of the Dino Rangers, Randy has a strong sense of justice. Randy inherits Scott's powers after his death, enabling him to transform into Armed Tyranno Ranger. *'John/Black Mammoth Ranger' - 24 years old. The Big Lancer. Known as the "Warrior of Wisdom". Descendant of the Mastodon Warrior. Calm, cool, and collected, John is the team's second-in-command and his wisdom allows him to come up with strategies to save his teammates whenever they're cornered. *'Tony/Blue Tricera Ranger' - 16 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Known as the "Warrior of Courage". Descendant of the Triceratops Warrior. He is a childish, yet courageous warrior who is willing to stand up for himself against the enemy, although he has a tendency to rush into dangerous situations without thinking things through. He is a cheerful character who serves as the team's comic relief. *'Paul/Yellow Tiger Ranger' - 19 years old. The Smart Guy. Known as the "Warrior of Hope". Descendant of the Smilodon Warrior. He is smart yet energetic, Paul has the most reflexes and is also a quick thinker. *'Kendall/Pink Ptera Ranger' - 18 years old. The Chick. Known as the "Warrior of Love". Descendant of the Pterodactyl Warrior. Although she is a gentle and loving young woman, Kendall is also a warrior who refuses to lose, no matter how dire the situation is. *'Scott/Green Dragon Ranger' - 26 years old. The Sixth Ranger. Known as the "Warrior of Power". Debuts in Episode 17. Older brother of Randy. After fighting the Dino Rangers for a while, Scott reconciles with Randy and joins the team. Scott dies in episode 42 while helping others and passes his power to Randy. Power Rangers Star Thunder Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger *'Mike/Red Dragon Thunder Ranger' - 22 years old. The Leader. He aspires to become a great cook. Mike becomes the Thunder Ranger after he was captured by Pipe Brain, only to be saved by Dragon Thunderzord and taken to Master Jiayu. *'Peter/Green Lion Thunder Ranger' - 21 years old. The Lancer. The gentlest and most serious member of the team. He works at a pet shop and becomes romantically involved with Yeannie Pfauberg/Peacock. *'Brian/Blue Unicorn Thunder Ranger' - 17 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. He dreamed of becoming a world boxing champion after reforming from his past as a member of a violent street gang. He has a strong sense of fair play and competitiveness, only applicable with Victor. He is strong, balanced, playful and loving. *'Victor/Yellow Griffin Thunder Ranger' - 20 years old. The Big Guy. He was a stylish beautician and dancer. He had a tendency to go rushing into battle without thinking. *'Wendy/Pink Firebird Thunder Ranger' - 18 years old. The Chick. She was the niece of the doctor and houselady. She is the only member of the team capable of Qi control when not transformed. *'Gary/White Tiger Thunder Ranger' - 18 years old. The Sixth Ranger. Debuts in episode 17. Was always attached to Wendy, in which she never liked him, but befriended him later on. Power Rangers Ninja Force Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *'Noboru Sasamura/Red Ninja Ranger' - 23 years old. The Hero. The son of the Rangers' mentor Michihiro Sasamura. Born in Tokyo, Japan; but moved to California at the age of 7. He is a dirty-minded, reckless young man who is hot to go out and drag the others into battle, but he screws up. He doesn't reflect on his errors. But, he is good-hearted and loyal. No matter how great the enemy is, he won't budge. He likes fireworks. *'Lori Wetsonski/White Ninja Ranger' - 20 years old. The Smart Chick/The Leader. The twenty-fourth protector of the Seal Door, Lori is a strong girl who is looking for her missing father. She has greater leadership skills than Noboru. She seems to have feelings for Noboru later on. She once fought alongside two other girls, Julia & Maria, as one of the "Justice Schoolgirls". *'Ralph McKenneth/Blue Ninja Ranger' - 18 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. He is constantly chattering and an easily flattered man who thinks he's a lot smarter than he really is. He likes to help other people, making him popular among children. He is unlucky in most things. He talks in a high voice. *'Xavier Johnson/Yellow Ninja Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Guy. He refuses to battle at the beginning but when he saw Rokurokubi steal children, he changes. *'Jose Herrera/Black Ninja Ranger' - 21 years old. The Lancer. During his first appearance, he was helping the Youkai. In reality, he did so to steal four scrolls, previously stolen by Azukiarai, to allow him and the other three Ninja Rangers (besides Noboru, who already had his) to become Battle Beasts. Power Rangers Zeo Based on Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *'Sergei Pezhikov/Red Zeo Ranger' - 25 years old. The Leader. An ace pilot and the team UAOH Captain, Sergei is the first to receive his powers. He is a cool-headed and quick-thinking person, though his stubbornness brings him and his teammates much trouble at times. He is an expert in karate, kendo, and judo. The others call him "captain." *'Robert Taylor/Green Zeo Ranger' - 27 years old. The Lancer. Robert is chosen from the same division as Sergei. He is cheerful, kind and popular with children but is also serious and disciplined in work, being the oldest. *'Carl Chang/Blue Zeo Ranger' - 20 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. A swift person, Carl is an expert in fencing and gymnastics. His recklessness makes him the most childish member along with his way of speaking. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Miasowska/Yellow Zeo Ranger' - 22 years old. Action Girl. Cassie uses Jeet Kun Do, but she also likes dancing and aerobics, which uses in battle with great results. She loves fashion. *'Kelly Garcia/Pink Zeo Ranger' - 21 years old. The Chick. While separated from the others during the Digster incident and losing her Zeonizer, Kelly is befriended by a German Shepherd named Johnny, referred by the locals as a divine savior, who brought her to safety. *'William "Billy" Gavinson/Zeo King' - 22 years old. The Sixth Ranger. Gained powers from his ancestor. Appeared in episodes 26-31, 36-38, 40-43, and 46-48. Power Rangers Turbo Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger *'Harold Kuzack/Red Turbo Ranger' - 22 years old. The Leader. Test driver at the Pegasus Garage. *'Blake Waller/Blue Turbo Ranger' - 17 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Car designer at the Pegasus Garage. *'Kenneth McDonson/Green Turbo Ranger' - 24 years old. The Big Guy. Bungling salesman at the Pegasus Garage. *'Kimberly "Kimmy" Scherder/Yellow Turbo Ranger' - 20 years old. The Lancer. Genius mechanic at the Pegasus Garage. *'Tat'yana "Tanya" Khazitova/Pink Turbo Ranger' - 19 years old. The Chick. Secretary at the Pegasus Garage. Power Rangers in Space Based on Denji Sentai Megaranger *'Zachary "Zack" Ollison/Red Space Ranger' - 19 years old. The Leader. He is a slacker and knucklehead, but is also friendly, playful, and has a good heart. He becomes an ideal candidate to become a Space Ranger after beating a skilled opponent on INET's Space Rangers Arcade game, which was actually a tool used to recruit Space Rangers. *'Allen Kutzberg/Black Space Ranger' - 19 years old. The Lancer. Aside from being a keen soccer player, he is a member of the class committee and is concerned about his college work. He balances his duties as a Space Ranger and a student. Has a German father and a Japanese mother. *'Terrence Crawford/Blue Space Ranger' - 19 years old. The Big Guy. He is a loner who aspires to become a computer-graphics artist and initially refuses to become a Space Ranger. *'Whitney Henryson/Yellow Space Ranger' - 19 years old. The Chick. She dreams of becoming a professional photographer. *'Janace Harper/Pink Space Ranger' - 18 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. She eats a lot, but is very self-conscious about her weight. She disliked her work as much as Zack, and because of this, the two became good friends. *'Clark Cunningham/Silver Space Ranger' - 25 years old. The Sixth Ranger. He is the chief of INET's Special Development Department, Clark is one of the scientists under Professor Messerson who created the Space Ranger suits, including Silver Space Ranger which was the prototype costume. He appears in episodes 24-29, 32, 33, 35-38, 40-44, 46, 48-51. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *'James Gaemaeng/Red Galactic Ranger' - 22 years old. The Leader. James becomes Red Galactic to fulfill Marvin's last wish. His potential is stronger than Marvin's. He is bright, optimistic, and hardworking. When Marvin returns, James offers his saber back, but he changes his mind, to Marvin's pleasure. In his civilian form, James wields a boomerang. *'Leonard "Lenny" Richardson/Blue Galactic Ranger' - 21 years old. The Big Guy. Lenny is strong but shy and slightly nervous, and a lover of forests and wildlife. He is good at cooking. *'Wendell Simpson/Green Galactic Ranger' - 23 years old. The Lancer. Cool and quick-witted, he is an expert flute player. A very qualified second-in-command, his only weakness is tomatoes (although he fixes this through the series) and honey. *'Henry Montgomery/Yellow Galactic Ranger' - 16 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Even though he can be very childish at times, he hates to be treated like a kid. *'Maxine Dawson/Pink Galactic Ranger' - 17 years old. The Chick. Admiration for Marvin has given her courage to fight. She is always playing and competing with Henry. She loves climbing trees. Maxine is a strong but introverted girl. In civilian form, Maxine can wield a slingshot. *'Marvin Gaemaeng/Magna Defender' - 25 years old. The Sixth Ranger. Older brother of James. He is saved by Bull Black, who possesses the boy's body for a while before discarding him. Soon thereafter, Marvin is given the power to become the new Magna Defender. He appears in episodes 1, 2, 25-50. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Based on Kyuukyuu Sentai Go Go Five *'Steve McGowan/Red Lightspeed Ranger' - 25 years old. The Leader. Oldest child of the McGowan family. Works as a firefighter. *'Jason McGowan/Blue Lightspeed Ranger' - 24 years old. The Big Guy. Second child of the McGowan family. Works as a chemist at the fire department. *'Quincy McGowan/Green Lightspeed Ranger' - 22 years old. The Lancer. Middle child of the McGowan family. Works as a helicopter pilot. *'Nicholas "Nick" McGowan/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger' - 20 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Youngest child of the McGowan family and the twin brother of Nicki. Works as a sergeant of the police department. *'Nicole "Nicki" McGowan/Pink Lightspeed Ranger' - 20 years old. The Chick. Youngest child of the McGowan family and the twin sister of Nick. Works as a paramedic. Power Rangers Time Force Based on Mirai Sentai Timeranger *'Adam Ferguson/Red Time Force Ranger' - 22 years old. The Hero. A martial artist who was "drafted" into the team after his descendant, Kyle, traveled to 2000. He refuses to accept fate and his heritage as future CEO of his father's company. He believes that people can control their own destiny, but only if they fight for a desirable future. After joining the Time Force, Adam decides to move out of his father's house and uses his savings to rent the building that would be the Time Force's home. *'Pamela Hutchison/Pink Time Force Ranger' - 21 years old. The Chick/The Leader. Police officer from the year 3000. *'Marcus Jones/Blue Time Force Ranger' - 22 years old. The Lancer. Race car driver from the year 3000. Also has incurable terminal illness Osiris Syndrome, but was cured at the near the end of the series. *'Rocky McFadden/Yellow Time Force Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Guy. A womanizer and a former professional wrestler from the year 3000 who got banned for never being showed up on time. *'Miles/Green Time Force Ranger' - 17 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. An alien from the planet Hubbard, which was destroyed as the result of war and was thus raised on Earth in a laboratory. He is nimble and is curious of everything around him. Miles is also fond of dyeing his hair, which he does every so often since age 3. Due to his alien physiology, Miles only needs to sleep once per year, but it takes him a week of hibernation when he does it. He is also the Time Force Rangers' technical expert, capable of operating any machine. Miles is in charge of computer repairs for Tomorrow Research. *'Charles Kinney/Quantum Ranger' - 27 years old. The Sixth Ranger. Rival of Adam and the captain of City Guardians. Appeared in episodes 28-49. Power Rangers Wild Force Based on Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *'Hayden McDonald/Blazing Lion Red Wild Force Ranger' - 25 years old. The Leader. A friendly, warm, and good-natured person who works as a veterinarian. *'Casey Matthews/Noble Eagle Yellow Wild Force Ranger' - 24 years old. The Lancer. Former Self Defense Force pilot. He was the first Wild Force Ranger to be chosen who worked a year alone with only Shayla. Shayla recruited him during a flight mission, and he became missing in action. Because of this, he shaved his head to become less recognizable. His hobby is playing the ukulele. He became upset when Hayden was chosen to become the leader. *'Derek Kwon/Surging Shark Blue Wild Force Ranger' - 17 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. A freeter whose previous jobs include pizza delivery and working as a clerk at the bowling alley. *'Chad Hurley/Iron Bison Black Wild Force Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Guy. Retired professional wrestler. He was chosen as a Wild Force Ranger about a month before Hayden. He aspired to become a grand champion, but a knee injury forced him to retire from his wrestling career. Afterwards, he worked as an assistant at Flower Garden Casablanca with his crush, Trisha. *'Oksana Satesova/Beautiful Tiger White Wild Force Ranger' - 19 years old. The Chick. An incredibly level-headed martial arts student. She was chosen as a Wild Force Ranger around the same time as Derek. *'Howard Wolfe/Sparking Wolf Silver Wild Force Ranger' - 22 years old (biologically 1,062). The Sixth Ranger. 1,000 years ago, Animus Megazord was defeated by Master Org, a fusion of the Highness Dukes. In desperation, Howard took the Dark Wolf Mask, which would give him the extra power they'd need to defeat the Org. Despite the warnings of the priestess, that the mask would possess him, he donned it. The energy within the mask, the Thousand-Year Evil, gave him the ability to combine his three Wild Zords into Predazord. He lasted long enough to defeat Master Org, then the mask transformed him into Zen-Aku. He begged the other Wild Force Rangers to stop him while he still had a vestige of control, so they sealed him within a tomb. Centuries later, Howard was released from his seal by Nayzor to fight against the present day Wild Force Rangers, fully under the mask's control. Although he initially perceived himself as a full-Org, he began to show aspects of his true self, such as tending the wounds of Oksana and helping an injured wolf. Once the mask was destroyed and the evil energy was released, he was returned to his human form. By fighting with all of his strength to save the Wild Force Rangers from Quadra Org, his Wild Zords rewarded him with the Wolf Phone that would allow Howard to transform into Silver Wolf Ranger. Afterwards, he spent most of his time trying to make up for his past sins against the Wild Force Rangers. Howard was very distant towards the Wild Force Rangers and declined Hayden's invitation to move into Growling Rock with the others. Instead, he stayed in the pool hall, Billiard Jack. He was reluctant to accept help from the other Wild Force angers during his battle with Zen-Aku, but he opened up once Wolf Wildzord led the others to him and he realized that the others trusted him despite the things he did while he was Zen-Aku. Eventually Howard finally left go of the past once his personal battle with Nayzor finally ended. While relaxing, he enjoys playing billiards and the flute, and he also has the ability to detect Org disturbances from the winds. After the final battle, he traveled across the world alone although he initially planned to travel with Oksana. Howard eventually returned to aid his teammates in regaining their Wild Phones, fighting by their side once more before leaving without saying goodbye. He explained to a curious Green Ninja Sky Ranger that it's painful for him. Category:Blog posts